Beginning of Something New
by DelilahChaos
Summary: Edward and Bella think they are mates, but what happens when they are wrong? Alice and Jasper know, but they are waiting for the right time to release their information. Rated M for language, lemons, and some violence.
1. Meeting Jasper

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for deleting this story, but I'm totally redoing it, making it longer, explaining more. (;**

**Be patient, it will pay off.**

**Summary: Edward and Bella think they are mates, but what happens when they are wrong? Alice and Jasper know, but they are waiting for the right time to release their information.**

**Pairings: TO START: Edward/Bella Alice/Jasper Emmett/Rosalie Carlisle/Esme TO END: Bella/Jasper Edward/Alice Emmett/Rosalie Carlisle/Esme**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter 1: Meeting Jasper**

**~Bella's POV**

Things are going great with Edward and me, my boyfriend. We've been together for 7 months now, and I couldn't be happier.

Today I am going to his house to meet his family, well, one family member; Jasper. Jasper is Alice, my best friend and Edward's adopted sisters, husband. I have met Alice. I have also met his parents for all purposes, Carlisle and Esme, and his brother Emmett, and sister Rosalie.

I'm nervous about meeting Jasper, though. He is new to the Cullen diet; drinking animal blood.

Oh did I mention, my boyfriend and his family are vampires?

I was finishing up eating my dinner when I heard a knock on the door. My father, Charlie, got up and answered it, while my mother, Renee, just looked at me with a happy look on her face. She likes Edward, and thinks he is charming and outrageously handsome, which he is. But Charlie doesn't seem approve of him, and thinks he's up to something. What that something might be, I have no clue.

"Hello, how are you and your family tonight?" Edward asked while my father invited him into the kitchen. Edward was so handsome it hurt to look at him.

_How did I get so lucky with you?_ I thought to him. You see, he can read minds. And Alice sees the future. But Edward can only read my mind when I allow him to, which isn't often.

He looked at me and winked and I know for a fact I was bright red, so I got up and put my dish in the sink and told my parents I would be back later that night, for I was going to Edward's house.

On the way there, in his shiny silver Volvo, he pulled the car over and looked at me with so much love on his face that it sort of hurt.

"Honey, Jasper can feel your emotions, so don't be afraid, or it will make him feel bad." I nodded.

"He won't hurt me, right?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course he won't! Do you think I would ever let that happen?" And I shook my head.

"I think you and he will get along wonderfully, actually, I know you will. Alice has seen it," he said reassuringly.

"Okay, well as long as you say so," I said, still sort of unsure.

We pulled up to his house, which is HUGE, and he came around, with his crazy vampire speed and opened my door for me. I got out and he walked me to the door, assuring me once again that I was safe.

As we walked into his beautiful home, I really saw how big it was. The living room was decorated simply, but elegantly and it was very bright and open. I stared in awe and Edward just looked at me lovingly. He walked over to me and helped me out of my coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

Carlisle and Esme walked in the room, then. Esme hugged me tightly and said, "Honey, I have missed you." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "I have missed you, too." And I really did, she was like my second mother. Carlisle gave me a fatherly hug and kissed the top of my head. "You look lovely, Bella." I laughed at his statement, but thank him.

I was dressed in a baby blue and white dress that cut off at the knee and white ballet slippers with light blue bows on them. My hair was in loose curls, hanging down my back, and I had light make up on. Alice and Rosalie would be very proud of me.

Speaking of the devils, they both walked in then, and ran to me, wrapping me in a hug, knocking the three of us down.

I laughed lightly, "It's good to see you guys, too!" I added after getting up.

"Oh Bella you look so beautiful!" They both said together.

"Thanks, I tried." I said honestly.

Emmett, and Jasper, I presumed, walked into the room. I walked up to Emmett and wrapped my arms around him, and he picked me up, giving me a classic 'Emmett bear hug' before setting me gently back on the ground, kissing my cheek.

"Bells, you need to go to the gym, you gained weight," he joked. "Oh suck it, Em, you're just jealous, because I'm hotter than you!" I stuck out my tongue at him. Everyone just laughed.

"Emmy, you just got burned by a human!" Rose added. I just ignored the rest as I walked over to Jasper.

_He's gorgeous. Alice is so lucky._I thought to myself, thankful Edward can't hear my thoughts right now.

_I gotta knock this off, he feels my emotions._

"Hi Jasper," I said and smile at him gently. "Howdy, ma'am." Alice interjected then, "Jazz, you can call her Bella, you know." I nodded my head and kept smiling.

"Alright then, Bella." He smiled widely at me, and at that moment I knew I wasn't in any trouble, and my past fears disappeared. He walked toward me carefully and gave me a gentle hug and I could tell he wasn't breathing.

"Huh, Ali, that wasn't that bad, actually. Welcome to the family, Bella." I smiled and thanked him and walked back over to Edward.

"Are you hungry?" Edward breathed in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"A little, sure, I'll just go make me a sandwich or something," I replied.

"No, Bella! You should let Jasper make you his amazing Texas styled chili!" Alice called out.

"No, that's okay, he doesn't have to." I said.

Jasper walked up to me and said, "Oh darlin', it would be my pleasure to cook for you." He smiled brightly. "I'll even make it vegetarian styled for 'ya." If possible, his smile got bigger.

"Well, alright, as long as you don't mind. And Alice, how do you know if it tastes good, or not, you don't like human food, remember? I do not doubt your cooking though Jasper. Would you like help?" I laughed.

He seems very easy to talk to.

"Sure, darlin', come on." He said.

Jasper and I walked into the kitchen with Alice and Edward behind us.

"Yippee! My best friend and my husband get along so well!" Alice said while bouncing.

"Damn, Pixie, take a chill pill." Emmett called from the living room, and I couldn't help but laugh. But I wasn't the only one laughing, Jasper and Edward laughed, too.

"So what do we do first?" I asked Jasper and he laughed.

"Well first, we chop the onions, garlic, peppers, and boil some water. So, I'll start on the vegetables and you get the water boiling. Sprint some salt in the water to help in boil faster, too." He said all smart like.

_He's so smart and handsome.__*internal sigh*_

I got a pot out of the cupboard and put water in it and added a little bit of salt and set in on the burner.

The water boiled and Jasper dropped the vegetables in the pot.

A half hour later, and a few more steps to the chili, it was finished, and before I knew it I was at the table with a bowl of it.

Jasper was a real gentleman, cooking at human speed so I can help.

I got a spoonful of the chili and put it in my mouth. Once it cooled off a bit I moaned loudly and finished the bite.

"Oh my God, Jasper! This is so delicious!" I spooned another mouthful into my mouth, not caring it burned my tongue. It's too good, to care.

"Well, thank 'ya, darlin'. I couldn't have done it with out you." He smiled.

After I was done eating my wonderful meal, I gave Jasper a hug and thanked him again, and followed Edward back into the living room.

"Would you like to watch a movie, love?" Edward asked me. "Sure. How about we watch 'Glory'?" I said happily. I loved Civil War movies; my Grandfather was a General in the Civil War back then.

"Sure, of course. I'm pretty sure Jasper going to watch it with us. He was a Major in the Civil War, you know."

Jasper decided to walk in at that moment. "Yes, I was," he said proudly.

"Really? My Grandpa was a General in the war!"

_Jasper is so interesting. I need to find out more._

So, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I all watch Glory, while Jasper and I chit chatted a bit about the war, and just history in general. I learned that Jasper actually majored in History in college. I was so intrigued by him that time just flew by. Before I knew it, it was time to home.

"Bella, it's already 10. I should probably get you home so Charlie doesn't think I'm a bad influence on you." Edward said.

"Awh, alright. Bye Jasper, it was really great finally meeting you."

"You as well, darlin'." He smiled a beautiful smile.

"Em, Rose! Come give me hugs, I'm leaving!" I called out as I was giving Alice a hug goodbye.

They both were downstairs before I could take a breath. _Stupid vampire speed._

Rosalie hugged me first, kissing my cheek, telling me she would see me tomorrow. Then Emmett hugged me telling me another fat joke, so I punched him in the arm, only to hurt myself. _Stupid indestructible vampires._ I grunted.

Then I gave Jasper another hug, and I was out the door and into Edward's Volvo. I loved his Volvo. He drove me home, and it took only a minute or two. Edward and his family LOVE to speed. If I was driving it would take me 15 minutes to get to their house in the middle of the forest.

We pulled up to my small house and Edward and I both got out as he walked me to the front door. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me lovingly and I put as much passion into the kiss that I could muster up and soon I was light headed.

"I'll be up in your room in a bit. I love you, Bella." He said, whispering in my ear.

"And I love you, Edward." I sad back giving him one last kiss and he was back in his car.

As I walked into the house, all the lights were off, so I decided to grab a bottle of water and head upstairs to my room. While heading up there, my parents walked out of their room, yawning and giving me a quick hug and a 'Goodnight' and returned back to their room to go back to sleep.

I entered my room, changed into my pajamas, and got my toiletries, heading into the small bathroom across the hall from my room. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and threw my hair in a messy pony tail and went back to my room.

Edward was already sitting on my bed, waiting for me, so I crawled to him slowly, and he just smirked. We laid down, and cuddled. We talked for a little while before I kissed him sweetly, and we whispered a quiet 'I love you' to each other. I cuddled into him more and fell asleep quickly.

**So, that was the new chapter one, for 'ya.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Reviews make me happy, and update faster.**

**Again, I'm sorry about taking down the old story, I didn't like how it started out and I was moving too fast.**

**So anyways, I'm already done with Chapter two, but I want at least****five****reviews before I upload it.**

**Kay, REVIEW!**

**Love you guys,**

**Delilah**


	2. Hanging Out

**AN: Hey ya'll. Glad 'ya enjoyed the new first chapter! I've gotten quite a few alerts and reviews just in a very short amount of time, and I appreciate it a lot. I like to think that I am a good writer, but I doubt myself sometimes, and you guys help me see that I am actually pretty good. You, my readers mean the world to me! By the way, I'm very sorry for the delay. Real life is a bitch right now. I'm moving. **

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Hanging Out**

**~Bella's POV**

I woke up at a reasonable time this morning, around 10. I am hanging out with Rose today, which should be exciting. Rose and I are great friends now, not as close as Alice and I, but still very close. Today, we are going to go to a car show, not that I know anything about cars, but I figured since Rose and me don't ever get one-on-one time together, this is our chance.

I jumped in the shower, and washed my hair and body quickly, then got out. Knowing that I didn't have to be a total fashionista like Alice, I decided to wear dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black and gray striped vest. Rose will definitely approve. I through on some heels, but not ridiculous ones, just two and a half inch heels. Plus, these shoes are comfortable, and match what I'm wearing.

I let my hair just dry naturally, falling down my back and shoulders, almost reaching my hips. Then I applied a light, natural smoky eye, and a nude lip, before calling Rose, telling her I'm ready.

About two minutes later, she's at my house, and I left a note for my parents. Charlie was with Billy, fishing, and Renee was at the Cullen's helping her redecorate. I also left the chili Jasper and I made yesterday in the fridge for them.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I am going with Rose to a car show, which I'm sure you'll think is funny. I'll probably stay the night there, having walked around all day, but I left you some chilli in the fridge. I'll call you tomorrow._

_Love you,_

_Bells_

I grabbed my coat and headed out the door, locking it, and hopping into Rosalie's red 128i Convertible BMW. Her car is... No words can describe it. It's simply, that amazing.

"Hey Bella, are you ready for today?" Rose asked while driving after about 5 minutes of silence.

"Hell yeah I am Rose! You look really beautiful, by the way." I smiled at her. She was wearing white skinny jeans with a black tank top and blue and gray vest. Her shoes were like stilts though, five inch death wish, yeah no thanks. We like to match, but I still don't compare to her beauty.

"Thanks, Hun, you look pretty stunning yourself." She commented back.

"Thanks," I scoffed. "So, how was your night, Rose?" I asked politely, knowing already what she was probably doing; Emmett.

"It was pretty good, Emmy and I just watched romance movies, then Jazz and I went for a hunt and chatted some, then I started getting ready. How about you? Did you sleep well?" She answered with a grin on her face.

Huh, I would have thought her and Emmett would be locked up all night breakin' the house down.

I laughed.

"My night was alright, I left my parents some of the chili Jazz and I made last night. It's a shame you can't taste human food and like it, because damn, Rose, that man can cook. Your taste buds would explode!" We both just laughed.

"I think it is so great that you get along with him, Bella, it makes Alice happy, too. It's good to know that you get along with the whole family now." She said happily.

Rosalie and I haven't always been friends. Actually, in the beginning she hated me. She thought I was going to expose her and her family, but then she came to realize, I would never do that. I love her family just as much as my own, and I consider them family, almost more than my own.

"Yeah, it's great," I replied quietly.

I realized we had stopped already in the parking lot, so I got out of her car just as she did and walked towards her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before putting my arm into hers and we started walking to the entrance.

Once we got back into the car eight hours later, I was exhausted, but I had a blast and so did Rose and we had a lot of time to know each other better.

Rose said that she bought me a surprise while I was taking a human moment before leaving the car show. I'm pretty sure she got me a car or something expensive, even though I told all of the Cullen's not to buy me anything, but they never listen. Their excuse is always, 'Money is just a thing, and we have a lot of it.'

_Whatever..._

I wonder if she got me a new truck, because mine died the other day.

What a coincidence…

So when we got back to the Cullen house, I was tired, and starving. To my surprise Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen with my parents, and I'm guessing Jasper made more of his delicious chili, because it smells wonderful in there.

I slowly walk into the kitchen and figure out that I was indeed right, but there was also Spaghetti on the large table as well.

"You made Spaghetti, too?" I asked.

"Yes, Bells, they did. They know it's your favourite and they knew you'd be hungry. Here have a seat and have some. It's wonderful." My Dad stood up from his chair as I walked to the table. He pulled out a chair for me and pushed me in, kissing the top of my head.

"Hey Ali, where is Edward?" I hadn't seen him yet, or Carlisle and Esme for that matter.

"Oh, he went hunting with Carlisle, Esme, with the Denali's for the weekend." She said blankly.

"Huh. I wonder why he didn't tell me," I said sadly.

_That Tanya bitch better not touch him, or she'll die._

Then Emmett walked in. "Did you have fun with my Rosie, little sissy?" He laughed.

"Yes, I did, Emmy bear, but she has a surprise for me and I want to know what it is." I pouted, twisting Spaghetti onto a fork, bringing it to my mouth and chewing it, then I moaned a little. "Jasper, where did you learn to cook? Seriously, it's amazing!" I smiled.

"Well thanks, Bella. I actually go through lots of my Momma's recipes. She is wonderful cook, ya know." He beamed proudly.

I figured he was talking about his real Mom, but making it sound like Esme for my parents sake.

"So Rosalie, when do I get my surprise?" I asked after washing mine and my parents' dishes then putting them away.

"When Eddie gets back," she looked at me playfully. I did a very childish thing. I stuck my tongue out. And to my surprise, everyone laughed.

My parents got up and went to sit on the love seat in the living room. I followed, along with everyone else. Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap in the recliner, and Rose and Em were on the floor flipping through channels on there 75" T.V.

"Charlie and Renee, do you mind if Bella stays the weekend? I want to give Bella a make over and take her shopping." Alice said all too happily.

"Oh, God! No, Alice! I am NOT playing Bella Barbie with you. Besides, you took me shopping three days ago, and I am not in the need of new clothes, yet." I replied back quickly.

"Oh, Bells, come on, you do too need clothes! If Alice wants to take you shopping, you should let her," my mother said. "I wish someone would take me shopping," she mumbled the last part quietly. I grunted, loudly.

"Well if you want to go shopping, you can take my place, if you'd like," I tried.

"Of course, Renee, you can come with us, but Bella, you're still going," she smirked. She fucking smirked. Bitch.

I looked at my Dad and pleaded him with my eyes.

"Sorry, Bells, I can't help you here, unless you'd like to go fishing with me and Billy." He laughed.

_Fuck my life._

"Ughhhh, fine, Alice, but you have hell to pay for this." I whined.

"Oh Bella, if you didn't whine so much, maybe you would LIKE shopping." She chided.

"You keep on thinking that, maybe someday it will come true, but I doubt it. I'm going to go call Edward." And I walked out of the room and upstairs to Edwards' room and took the cell phone he bought me, and dialed his number.

At first, I thought it was pointless, now I am happy he got it for me.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hey, love." I could hear him smile through the phone.

"Hey," I said. "I miss you. Why didn't you tell me you were going hunting this weekend? By the way, Alice needs shopping rehab." I laughed at the last part.

"I miss you, too. And I guess I just forget to tell you. I'm very sorry, my love. And I know she does, she's a psycho." He laughed.

"Well at least you don't have to go on a shopping spree tomorrow with the pixie. And I think we're bringing my Mom. Fun, right?" I scoffed loudly.

_Sarcasm gets you nowhere, Bella_

"True, listen baby, Carlisle and Esme want me to get off the phone, so I'll see you on Sunday night. I love you." He said and I frowned.

"Okay, bye. I love you, too." I replied and hung up.

I walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. I had a human moment, washed my hands good and headed back downstairs to join everyone else.

Passing Alice, she knew that I was going to make some Hot Cocoa.

"Who wants Hot Cocoa?" I asked everyone.

"Jazz makes good Hot Chocolate," she said and smiled.

"Alice is right, I do," Jasper said proudly.

"It's alright, I can do it, you've done enough, Jazz." I said.

"Well, okay, your loss." Alice said to me.

What's with her? It's like she knows something. And she hasn't even kissed Jasper since I've been here. She's just been showing him off like some prize... Weird...

I just ignored it and walked into the kitchen to the cupboard to get mugs when Jasper walked in behind me and said, "I want to help you, though." He smiled brilliantly at me.

"Well, alright, I suppose you can." I giggled.

So after making it, we walked out and gave my Mom and Dad theirs and I walked outside onto the patio to think, alone. Put, apparently I'm not allowed to be alone anymore.

Jasper walked up then and put his hand on my shoulder. "You alright, darlin'? Your emotions are goin' crazy."

So I looked up at him and told him the truth. "Not really, I'm confused, and angry, and just tired of feeling like this."

_What the hell, Bella. You never tell the truth, to anyone... _

This is getting really weird.

He sat down in the chair next to me. "About what? Come on, you can tell me. Ali went to drop of your parents and God knows what Rose and Em are doing." He laughed, and it was infectious, so I did, too.

**AN: Well, there you go; Chapter two. Sorry about the cliffy. I'll update next week, hopefully. Review, tell me what you think. I'm sorry it's sort of short, I'm busy moving. But I wanted to give you something. (:**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER. :D**

**Delilah.**


	3. Comfort

AN: Hello my lovely readers! I'm soooo unbelievably sorry for not updating. I moved, and to be honest, life has KICKED MY ASS! Oh, and I didn't have internet for 4 months, so I couldn't update anyway. ): But I am back now, and I will hopefully try and update on the weekends if I can, but no promises. Oh how I missed writing this story. You guys are so awesome for being patient. I love you all... Well here you all go! :D

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

This chapter is for **KITTY** since your review made me very happy. I love you, so much. 3

But I love all of the reviews I receive, so thank you.

Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 3: Comfort**

**BELLA'S POV**

Why the hell does Jasper want to know what's going on so bad. It's seriously strange. Oh well, I guess I will tell him.

"Well Jasper, Alice is a freak of nature, and she is rather confusing and is kind of irritating me right now," I said quickly. Good thing he's a vampire and has super hearing, otherwise he wouldn't have caught that.

"What do you mean, Bella? Yes, Ali is a little strange, but she's sweet as pie... That is, when she wants to be." He mumbled the last part.

Ugh, I don't want to tell Alice's HUSBAND why his wife is such a bitch.

"Ummm... She LOVES playing Bella Barbie and quite frankly, I HATE IT! And she's just being really weird. I haven't seen you two even make eye contact in days. I feel like Alice, Edward, and Rosalie are hiding things from me, and it scares the shit out of me. Edward won't stay the night. Alice is acting secretive. Rosalie won't show me my surprise until Edward comes home." As I finished that whole speech without even breathing, I took a deep breath.

"Wow, Little One that was a lot of emotions, there." He wrapped his arms around my waist when I tried to stand, and so I just let him hold me. It felt nice.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

I tried to really pull away not wanting to get too attached, but he just held me tighter. "I feel like she's really hiding something. She's give me little hints on things I don't even understand. And Edward seems to ALWAYS be with Alice," he said sadly into my ear.

"How, Jazz?" I pulled away and he let me, walking back into the kitchen to heat up some of Jasper's yummy Spaghetti.

"They go hunting together a lot, and shopping, and everything else. They're together more than they are with us. And I've noticed he is distancing himself from you."

"Yeah, I noticed... I wish I knew what was going on."

"Bella, can I tell you something?" He asked gently.

"Of course, Jazz." I smiled at him because he was looking a little nervous. He was silent for a little while, probably trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say.

Finally he spoke. "Well, Alice told me the other day there was going to be very big changes, and I didn't know what she meant. She told me she didn't love me. That she loved Edward instead. I still don't understand everything." He dry sobbed.

I hugged him and we held each other while we both sobbed. Then, I was suddenly very angry at Edward so I decided to text him...

_**Hey,**_

_**I miss you! You and I need to talk. See you tomorrow.**_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Bella**_

Jasper saw it, and sent me some calm and I hugged him.

My phone vibrated signaling a text, I'm guessing from Edward.

_**Hello, love.**_

_**Miss you, too, my love. I wish I could come home right now. What about?**_

_**I love you, forever.**_

_**Edward**_

Decided not to reply I watched endless movies with Jasper getting annoyed every time Edward would resend his message.

I ended up falling asleep leaning my head on Jasper's shoulder.

_I was walking through my house, late at night, getting a glass of water when I heard one of the floor boards creak._

_The next thing I knew I was in the air then set back on my bed and with Edward standing directly in front of me._

"_Bella, I can't be with you."_

I woke up screaming and thrashing as Jasper was trying to calm me down, mostly likely wanting to know what was wrong

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream. _ I kept thinking to myself.

Even though it was a dream, it all felt so incredibly real.

I was crying, harder than I've ever cried before, and even though Jasper was using his power on me, I didn't calm down, or relax.

He rubbed my back for what seemed like hours, but I knew in reality was only a few minutes.

I hugged him closely, feeling safe in his embrace. I calmed down after a while, whispering a 'thanks' to him.

"No problem, Little One. That must have been a pretty insane dream, huh? Come on let's get you some Hot Cocoa and food." He lifted me off his lap, which I didn't realize I was still sitting on, and stood me up, and I was instantly sad from the loss of contact.

He knew, so he instantly put his hand in mine, as we walk to the kitchen.

As he warmed up some Spaghetti and made my Hot Cocoa, I sat at the table watching him move at an incredible speed around the kitchen.

Before I knew it, my hot cocoa with marshmallows and Spaghetti were placed in front of me, as well as a glass of milk, and a fork.

I finished everything letting a moan escaped every few minutes, reveling in the deliciousness, and as soon as I finished, I meant to get up to wash my dished, but they we're already gone, thanks to Jasper.

Walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him and sighing. To my surprise, he turned around and hugged me back.

Looking at the clock it was 9:30 p.m. and I was tired.

"Hey Jasper, I am really tired so I am going to head to bed." I hugged him tighter to me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella. Sleep well, let me tuck ya in, darlin'."

And that's exactly what he did. He walked with me up the stairs, into Edward's room. I crawled into his bed and got comfortable under the covers.

"Can I read 'ya a story, darlin'?" Jasper asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'd like that, Jazz." I replied back, smiling.

And he began his story.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Lily Rain. Lily was, in her mind plain and average. She had long auburn hair dropping to her hips, but she always wore it in a ponytail. Even though Lily didn't find her self beautiful, many others thought she was pure beauty. One day she met a boy named Wyatt, and they instantly fell in love. But Lily didn't know Wyatt's deepest darkest secret, and this secret could kill her. So once Wyatt told her he was a murderer, she was worried, but not afraid. Lily trusted Wyatt."

I was beginning to get very tired, and my eyes got heavy and I started drifting off to sleep, but still trying to listen to Jasper's story, that seems so familiar.

And so his story went on for a while, and I listened as closely as I could, smiling through most of it.

"They were so in love that within a few years, they got married and grew older, with each other by their sides."

The story ended and I was very tired and was just on the verge of sleep when Jasper leaned over the bed, kissed my forehead. By then I was barely awake, but I could swear on my life that I heard him whisper, "I love you, Isabella, darlin'. You're everything to me, now." as he walked out the door.

That night I dreamed about him.

Jasper Hale.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

I woke up to the smell of something delicious, so I sat up, when someone wrapped their arms around me, I squealed. I turned around, and it was Edward. I inhaled his scent, but for some reason it didn't appeal to me anymore. I started getting up, when he just tugged on me and held me tighter.

"Where are you going, my love?"

"I-I…I was going to go to the bathroom, then to eat breakfast." I stammered.

"You're not going anywhere, missy. You're mine." He squeezed me tighter, winking playfully.

I started crying. "Edward, you're hurting me. Please let go."

When he finally let go I fled to Alice and Jasper's room, running into Jasper on the way. I hugged him so tightly, I'm sure if he were human it would have hurt.

Tears were still pouring down my cheeks as he rubbed my back and glared behind me.

"Jasper, let her go, she's mine." Edward stated.

I slowly let go of Jasper and turned around.

"Edward, you hurt me! Look at my arms and torso!" I showed him, and Jasper, who was now standing in front of me, my arms first. Jasper growled and Edward just stood there. Then I lifted up my shirt to my bust, and Jasper growled louder and pounced at Edward.

Then all of a sudden I was being grabbed by someone and I hurt Emmett yelling at Edward then fighting.

I realized it was Rosalie grabbing me and pulling me away from them as I was now crying harder than I have ever cried before.

She took me downstairs into the living room and sat me on her lap, hushing me and telling me it was all okay.

"He… He hurt me, Rose…" I cried into her shoulder.

"I'll call Carlisle, and tell him to come home right now." She was already dialing.

"Carlisle, you need to come home now! Bella is hurt… And I don't want to have to explain the situation over the phone."

It was quite for a second as he replied.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye."

She then looked down at me, still crying on her shoulder.

"He will be here in 2 minutes, Bella. Please just breathe and try and calm down."

"I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER HURT MY LITTLE SISTER AGAIN, FUCKWARD!" Emmett screamed.

"R-Rose… I'm scared."

"I know everything will be okay." She hugged me, lightly.

A few minutes past, and the only sounds were of Jasper, Edward, and Emmett fighting upstairs.

Carlisle burst through the door and took one look at me and ran towards me.

"Goodness gracious! Bella, who did this to you?" He asked worried.

"Edward did, Carlisle." Rosalie replied for me, knowing I was still crying too hard to make a coherent sentence.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Carlisle yelled.

He looked so furious.

As Edward walked down, Jasper and Emmett followed. They looked beat up from the fight, but Edward was reattaching his left arm.

"Explain, now, Edward."

"Ummm, well, when I got back, I went to check on Bella and she smelled like him!" Edward pointed at Jasper.

"Edward," I said quietly. "We hung out together, we didn't do anything more than hug, I swear." I cried further and Rose just kept rubbing my back.

"But his scent was ALL over you!" He stated back.

"We're friends, Edward…" I said quietly.

"But why-" He was cut of by Carlisle.

"Bella, I need you to stand up and show me the extent of your injury."

I stood, slowly, with the help of Rosalie and cringed in pain. I lifted up my shirt and Rose held it up as I held out my arms.

Carlisle then gently ran his hands over my lower rib cage and my arms.

"Well, you have 3 broken ribs, and your arms are very badly bruised. So I'm going to have to wrap your ribs. Okay, Bella? I will give you some pain killers for your pain, and then I will have Rosalie take you home, and she will help take care of you. Is that alright?" Carlisle said.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Edward, I'm very disappointed in you." Carlisle stated as he grabbed my hand as we walked into his study to strap my ribs and give me some pain killers.

"Thank you, Carlisle… for getting here so fast." I whispered.

"No need to thank me, Isabella, you are my daughter, and I love you, and I will always be here for you."

When he was finished, I gave him a small hug, and then took the pills he gave me.

A few seconds later, Rose came in with all of my things, and she took me home.

When we got there, Charlie was there, and he asked why I was all bruised, so I told him we went hiking and I fell.

"Dad, can Rosalie stay the night?" I asked praying he would say yes.

"Of course she can, Kiddo. As long as it's not Edward…" He grumbled the last part.

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

"She's shopping with Alice." He laughed.

Ah, that explains why she was still gone.

Rose and I headed up stairs, thankful that Charlie didn't notice my winces if I breathed too heavily.

Going into my room, I explained everything to Rosalie. From the lovely day I spent with Jasper, to my new feelings, to everything else.

She stayed quiet until the end but then decided to speak at the end of my recap.

"Well Bella, I can tell you this much, the reason why Edward reacted the way he did is because he is very selfish. He wants you all to himself, even though, I don't think he loves you."

She handed me a small but long box, and I took it from her.

"This is from Jasper, Bella."

I opened the box and it was a necklace;. A necklace with rubies, diamonds, and black pearls. I gasped in surprise, wondering why Jasper would give me a necklace so beautiful.

Also in the box was a note.

The note read,

_Isabella,_

_I don't know you yet, but I love you, but not as a sister. I love you like a soul mate. In fact, you are my soul mate. Being an empath is not my only gift; I can see who someone is meant to be with. The only one who knows of my hidden power is you, and Rosalie, do not tell anyone else. With my gift, I see you are not meant to be with Edward, you are meant to be with me. I'm sorry for not telling you this in person; I know this is a lot of information._

_I met Alice to get into the Cullen family, and you met Edward for the same reason. We were led to this path to meet one another. _

_I love you Isabella Marie Swan,_

_Jasper Whitlock_

"Oh my god..."

**And that's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Again, thank you KITTY for motivating me to write again. I love you. **

**REVIEW!**

**I will definitely review much sooner this time. **

**-Delilah**


	4. Realization and Breaking Up

**AN: So another update now. I'm goin' to try and update faster and make the chapters longer, but I can't promise anything, since I have a lot goin' on right now. But I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and there is much more of this story to come, don't worry. I love you reviewers, I really do you. You truly make this story possible. Your comments and criticism make me fell like I'm a great writer, so thank you to all who review. I love you with all I am. 3 And all of my readers are great, too. :D**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter 4: Realization and Breaking Up**

**~Bella's POV**

Jasper's note was so surprising I wasn't sure if I even believed it. But Rosalie knew what was going on. But she's not going to tell me.

I decided to text Jasper, having a serious question for him.

_Hello, Jasper_

_I just wanted to know if the note that I received from you was actually true. Is it?_

_-Bella._

And I read the note over again, and then I felt my phone vibrate, but it was someone calling me, so I answered not bothering to look at the caller-id.

"Bella, hey darlin'." Someone said on the other side of the line.

Jasper… It was Jasper.

"Jasper," I swooned.

"It was true. Bella, Edward left again, needing to hunt. But I know he is going to get even more protective over you from all of this. And I'm sorry for that. But I am not going to hide my feelings for you. Alice knows, I'm sure. She will be home again shortly; she is dropping off your Mom soon."

I know he still loved Alice, but I knew they were not meant to be. But I still feel bad.

"Bella, you should come by tomorrow so we can explain this to Edward."

I panicked.

"But Jasper, he might get mad."

"Oh I know he will, darl', but do you think the rest of us are gonna let him hurt 'ya, again?"

I knew they wouldn't let that happen.

"No."

"I'm gonna protect 'ya, Hun. Don't worry. Edward's almost back. I love you, Isabella. See you tomorrow." And the phone went dead.

I am still in shock of this whole thing, and still in a lot of pain.

_I need sleep._ I thought to myself.

So I curled up next to Rose, who had heard all of that and she nodded at me, smiling reassuringly.

I told her 'thank you' and fell asleep.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

I woke up at 9:34 a.m. and noticed that Rosalie wasn't here anymore, but she left a note.

_Hey Hun, _

_Sorry I had to go back to the house. Edward is being complicated. See you soon. _

_Love,_

_Rosie3_

So, I carefully took a shower and put on a lose pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt to hide the bruises.

I was hungry so I headed downstairs and ate a bowl of Lucky Charms and washed my empty bowl in the sink, then took a pain pill with some water.

Heading back upstairs, slowly, I grabbed my phone and saw that I had a message, and a voicemail.

The message read,

_Bellaaa!_

_Hey, even though all of this is crazy to you right now, know that I still love you and I always will. You're my BEST FRIEND! Sorry Eddie was a jerk. He got his ass kicked by all of us. Well, except Esme and Carlisle. BUT they yelled at him good. Haha. Anyways, I'll see you soon._

_Love you, _

_Ali _

I smiled knowing that I would still have Alice through this.

I listened to the voicemail. It was from Edward…

"Bella, this is Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am just very protective of you. Come by today, I want to apologize for the way I acted."

I deleted the voicemail. And put my shoes on.

Walking down stairs, I told my Mom I was going to the Cullen's, and she told me to have fun. Charlie was still fishing.

Grabbing my keys, I opened the door and walked outside into the cold.

I got in my truck and drove to other home; the Cullen's home.

Edward and Alice were waiting for me when I pulled up and stopped my truck in the driveway. So I got out of the truck, gently and walked up to Alice and hugged her lightly, still wincing.

"I missed you, so much." I said to her.

I just glared angrily at Edward, and walked past him and into the house.

They walked in behind me. Jasper was sitting on the couch, reading a book so I walked up to him from behind and covered his eyes with my hands.

"GUESS WHO?" I said.

"Bella," I could have sworn he sighed my name.

"Yes! Hi, Jasper," I removed my hands and walked around the couch to give him a hug, which he returned. I winced, but it was worth it.

I sat down on the couch then as Edward and Alice came and sat on it, as well.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Hunting," Alice replied.

"Oh. Okay."

It was silent for a while.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"I know you are," I said quietly. "But sorry doesn't take back the fact that you lost control. I'm disappointed in you." I frowned, looking down.

"I realize that, Isabella, that's why I want to make it up to you." He said as he sat down on the coffee table right in front of me.

"We have something to talk about, Edward." I looked at him sadly, but also seriously.

"And what is that?" Edward asked.

"Well for starters, why are you spending for time with Ali rather than me?" I asked him.

"Bella, you know she's my best friend, too." He replied as if he were hiding something.

"Yeah, well she's MY wife, and I have gotten any time with her lately, thanks to you," Jasper was starting to get angry.

He told me he loves me, and I want to believe it, which I kind of do. But I can still see how hurt he is. He loves Alice, too.

I heard Edward mumble something before getting up and started pacing.

Jasper was really seething now, so I put my arm on his to calm him down, and it worked. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me.

I looked at Jasper, wanting to know what he said. He just shook his head and mouthed 'later'.

I looked at Ali to see that she was dry sobbing so I scooted next to her and she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Edward, I don't know exactly what you said, but it has upset Ali, and I do not appreciate that. What is going on with you?" I said to him.

"What do you mean, Bella?" he asked back.

"Okay, now you're just being a cocky bastard. You know exactly what's going on." I replied.

_You love her more than me don't you?_ I thought angrily to him.

Jasper came up and put his arms around Ali and me to try and calm both of us.

"What? No! Where did you get that idea, Isabella? I have no idea what you're talking about." He paced more.

I gave Jasper a smile and he took his arm off me and I stood up and walked up to Edward.

He stopped and I glared at him for a bit, trying to figure out what he mumbled a few minutes ago. "I heard what you mumbled."

"Okay, then what did I say?" He glared back down at me.

"You said, 'If only you knew why. If only you knew what her and I were doing. She's not yours anymore. She's mine. They both are.'" I looked away, feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

He moved closer to me and cupped my cheek, and I winced, feeling very frightened.

"Look at me." He stated.

I didn't.

"Isabella, look at me. Now!" He demanded.

Now I was shaking from fear, hoping he doesn't lose control again, like yesterday.

I opened them, staring at him so he could see the hurt in my eyes.

"Good girl-" He started.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING DOG, EDWARD! I'm your girlfriend." I screamed back, wincing again.

"Don't you talk to me like that." He said angrily.

"You know what, Edward. Fuck you. I'm just a PET to you, aren't I? I don't want to be with someone who disrespects me, and HURTS ME. We're OVER!" I stated, grabbing my jacket and keys as quickly as I could without causing more pain, and walked out the door.

Unfortunately, he's faster than me, and he was at my truck waiting for me.

"It is not you who makes the decisions in this relationship, Isabella. It is me." He said annoyed once I reached him.

I looked back towards the house and started to go back but he grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

I was now afraid as he applied more pressure to my arm, and I screamed as loud as I could over my tears.

Hopefully the rest of the family and Jasper would come and help me.

Jasper exited the house right as I thought of it, glaring at Edward.

"Edward, let her go." Jasper said roughly.

Jasper said as though he were scared. About what, I'm not sure.

"She's mine, why should I?" Edward pulled me closer to him.

"No I'm not," I said, crying. "I'm Jasper's. That's why you're being so protective. You know he can sense mates. And I'm his, as he is mine. Edward, please. You're hurting me, again," I was now bawling.

"NO!" He roared and dropped me to the floor. I looked up from teary eyes seeing Edward charging at Jasper.

So I screamed again.

"Edward, don't hurt him." I threatened, knowing it would probably do no good. Edward was fast, but I knew Jasper was wiser.

I blinked and all of a sudden I was in the house with Alice. I could only hear loud screaming, and after a moment or two I realized it was me screaming.

I stopped screaming and Alice just held me telling me everything was going to be just fine. Jasper and Edward came back in a few minutes later, calmed down more.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," they both said at the same time.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" I said.

It was Alice that decided to explain. "Well, Bells, Edward got jealous AGAIN because Jazzy loves you, and Edward doesn't share very well, as you know. So, they fought over you, AGAIN" she yelled the last word.

Alice let me go and I got up and stood in front of them. "So who won?" I asked, wanting to know.

Jasper walked up to me, and hugged me to him. "I did darlin." He smiled.

"Okay," I smiled. "I think I'm going to go home and think all of this through. I'll call you guys later."

I walked up to Edward and stared at him.

"Listen, I know this isn't easy for you. But Edward, you have a problem. You are obsessed with me. You know you love Alice, not me, and she loves you, so please, be happy; with her. You two are good for each other. I don't think I should see you for a while, though." I looked away, sadly.

"I think you're right, Bella. I'm sorry that I was such an ass to you. I do love you, and I always will, but I want you to be happy, too, and if Jasper is the one to do that, then I can't protest." He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head. I could only give him a small smile.

I walked up to Alice, hugging her close to me.

"Thanks, Ali. I know you love both Edward and Jazz. We both do, but we both know who we belong to, and you belong to Edward. I love you so much. Take care of him for me. And I will take care of Jasper." I kissed her cheeks and she reciprocated.

Walking back to Jasper, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist tightly.

He bent down to whisper in my ear, "Isabella, darlin', I know this has been hard for you, and it's overwhelming, but I want you to know, that I love you. We can take this as slow as you want, even just being friends, if you need. But I'll always be here waiting," Jasper replied lovingly.

He kissed both of my cheeks and my nose, then stopping close to my lips to look me in the eyes, asked for permission. I leaned in, kissing him softly, as fireworks went off through my entire body.

"I love you, too, Jasper, and I now believe that we are truly meant for each other. Thank you for wanting to be patient with me. This will take a while getting use to, but I'm willing to try."

I kissed his lips once more, smiling.

"Let me walk you to your truck, darlin'," He said in that sexy accent of his, and I nodded.

"Bye Ali and Edward."

And Jazz and I walked outside and to my truck, hand in hand.

We stopped in front of my truck and I turned to face him. I smiled at him and he smiled at me, our smiles matching our emotions; love, pride, confusion, want, happiness, and safe.

"Jasper," I started, "Yes, this is a lot for me, but I trust that you'll be here for me whenever I need you. I know you'll wait until I'm ready to take it to the next step, which might take a while. I'm not ready to lose my virtue, but you're the one who I will lose it to. Jasper, I love you, even now, so soon." I said honestly.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe and loved. "Oh, darlin', I will wait 'till you're ready, even if it means forever. I know you are still insecure about your body, baby, I can sense it, and I'm can understand that, I've been there. But know that you are the most beautiful woman on this planet, and you are mine, and if you feel insecure, I'll make damn sure you feel beautiful, sexy, and confident, without my power, because you are. I love you, Isabella, I always have, and I always will. I've been waiting for you for a long time, and I'm so glad to finally have you."

His speech took my breath away, so I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck; bring me closer to him and kissing his beautiful lips with all the love that I possessed.

"I'm going to miss you. Come to my room tonight, please." I pleaded.

"Of course I will my darlin'. I'll do anything for you," He said lovingly.

"I'll see you tonight, then." I smiled to him and our lips met once again.

"Definitely, darlin'," He said smiling.

I opened the truck door and got in sadly, not wanting to leave him for even a short amount of time.

"Bye, darlin'," Jasper winked at me.

"Bye, Jazzy." I smiled genuinely and lovingly at him.

I started my truck and waved at him and started pulling out of their driveway, leaving my second house to my first.

I got there without complication and walked to the front door and entered the house.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that my Mom was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea and reading a magazine. My Dad must still be fishing, since I still didn't see his cruiser.

"Hi, Mom," I hugged her.

"Hi, Bells. How was your visit with the Cullen's?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, it was really rough at first. I found out Edward loves Alice and Jasper loves me. But Edward is still really protective of me, so they fought over me. But it ended alright. Edward and I are no longer together," I said quietly.

"What? How does that even happen?"

"Well, you see, they are different. Edward thought he was in love with me, but I was just an obsession for him. And since I've gotten to know Jasper more lately, we've easily bonded. But please don't be mad with Edward, we're still friends, somewhat, and I'm still not quite filled in on all of this." I replied.

"Oh," was all she said.

I walked up the stairs and to my room and took my phone out of my bag, laying back on my bed, grunting from the pain in my ribs.

I decided to text Jasper.

_Jazzy,_

_I got home safely. I told my Mom about Edward and me, and you and me… She is just as confused about it as I feel. Lol_

_I miss you already, and I can't wait to see you later tonight. I love you._

_XOXO,_

_Bella_

I just lay there, waiting for his response. And finally it came.

_Isabella,_

_I'm sorry this is so much on you, I really am, but I thought you should know the truth. I thought you should know how I feel about you._

_I miss you, too. My arms feel too empty without you in them. ;D I love you, too, darlin'. See you soon._

_XOXO,_

_Jazz_

I smiled because he was so sweet.

Normally, I would refuse to let anyone call me Isabella, but it sounded right coming from him.

It was exhausted, emotionally, so I decided I should take a short nap.

I woke up 2 hours later, feeling better, but lonely, somehow.

It was only about 4 in the afternoon, so I thought I'd go see my friend, Jake.

So, I told my Mom that I'd be back in a little while, and left.

I drove there easily, in about 15 minutes, and stopped at his house and got out.

I knocked on the door and he opened it, then his jaw dropped.

"Bella!" He said happily.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you in a long time!" He hugged me closely to him, and I whimpered from the pressure of him squeezing him to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella! Am I hurting you?" He let go quickly.

"No, Jake, I'm just sore," I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you, too!"

We started walking to First Beach, sitting down once we got there.

"So, how are you and Cullen?" He asked looking away.

"Edward and I broke up," I said quietly.

"YOU DID?" He said too excitedly.

"Yeah, today, actually," I smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Bells, why?"

"Well, he's too controlling. And he is angry because his brother, Jasper and I are really close now." I looked down.

"Well I'm sorry, Bells," he replied like he meant it.

"It's okay, Jake. Break-ups happen, right?"

"Yeah, they do. Are you okay with this?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jake. It's still weird. I mean after 7 months, we end it." I smiled, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess that would be weird." He shrugged.

We talked more about random stuff before I told him I had to go. He walked me to my truck and gave me a small hug before helping me in.

"Thanks, Jake. You're a great friend. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you, too, Bells," he said happily, and smiled at me as I pulled out into the road.

I made my way home and when I got there it was already 8 p.m. and Dad was home. He looked really happy as I walked through the door. Too happy.

"Hey Bells, did your Mom tell me right? Are you and Cullen really over?" He practically growled his name, but bounced happily at the thought of him and I being separated.

"Yeah, Dad, we are. Don't act so happy about it. I'm still upset about what happened, okay?" I said harshly and went upstairs to my bedroom.

I slammed the door angrily and sat on my bed. I was upset so I texted Jasper.

_Jazzy_

_Hey, miss you lots. My Dad is a little too happy about Edward and I breaking up… Wish you were here now, but I know you will be here soon. _

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I lay on my bed but grunted from the pain it caused. Then I heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs… It was my Dad.

He knocked and opened the door and walked in.

"Listen, baby girl, I know this is hard on you, and I'm sorry I was so rude to you, I just never liked the kid. He didn't treat you right, and you deserve the best, Honey. Your Mom told me his brother liked you, is that right?" He said.

My phone vibrated then, signaling a text and I opened, not looking at my father.

_Hey baby, I'm sorry. I wish I could help, but everything will be alright, I know it._

_Love you, too. See you soon._

_Jazz_

I smiled and put my phone down.

"Was that him?" My dad asked curiously.

"Yeah, that was Jasper, Dad. We get along really well. You'd like him Dad But don't worry, I'm not going to rush into a relationship with him, and he's fine with just being friends with me. You know, Alice and Jasper split up recently, too…" I replied cautiously, waiting for him to freak out, but he didn't.

"Oh… So are you okay with this? The breakup I mean," He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's weird, but I know we weren't right. He was controlling. And he needs to work on his needs and wants, and not experiment that on me. I love him, but I don't think I was ever 'in love' with him, Dad. He was always more of a friend to me." I said sadly.

"I understand, baby girl. I'm sorry about earlier, I just want you to be in good hands. I love you, Bells, know that," He said meaningfully.

"I know, Dad. I love you, too." I replied.

He got up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Bella, your Mom and I are going to sleep now."

"Goodnight, Dad." I got up and hugged him lightly.

We smiled to each other and he walked out.

Mom came in and said goodnight, kissing me on the cheek and told me she loved me. And she walked into her room.

I went to sit back on my bed and waited for Jasper to come.

A few moments later, he was sitting next to me.

I jumped, but then calmed down.

"Hey Jazzy," I whispered, cuddling into his side and we leaned back onto the bed.

"Hey darlin," He whispered lovingly, and kissed my forehead.

**So, what did you think? I know I had fun writing it. Sorry for the delay, I had to rewrite this chapter like 5 times to get it how I wanted it. Lol Well, it's pretty long, so you're welcome. I love you guys. You make this story possible, and I love you guys. Chapter 5 will be up, when it's up. I don't know when, just be patient. I'm gong through a lot; Physical therapy, and counseling, a lot. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Delilah**


	5. Trying To Take It Slow

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry I've been busy, but here is a new chapter for you. If you have any questions, comments, please review. Let me know how I'm doing guys. Life has been a bitch, so I don't know if my story is making sense to anyone. I love you! 3**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter 5:Trying To Take It Slow**

**~Bella's POV**

"I missed you," Jasper said quietly, kissing my forehead, lovingly.

"And I, you, Jazzy," I whispered into his ear kissing my way down his jaw bone.

"Isabella, darlin', why do you smell like wet dog?" He asked curiously.

_Oh shit, I forgot to tell him I was with Jake, who was a werewolf..._

"Well, my best friend, Jake, happens to be a werewolf," I said cautiously, and I could see signs of worry on his face. "But before you say he's dangerous, hear me out," I paused waiting for a reaction.

He nodded his head letting me know I should continue, but he still looked angry and concerned.

"Yes, he can be dangerous if he loses control, but so can you and I trust the both of you with my life. I've been hanging out with the Quilleute's all of my life. Every time I came out here to visit my Dad I'd hang out with Jake. And after I moved here and started dating Edward, I never got to see him, because Edward didn't trust the wolves around me. But I don't care, they are my friends, and I'm going to see them." I finished confidently.

"Okay, baby, I trust you. And you're right; we are just as dangerous as them. You are allowed to see them, just please tell me when you do." And he kissed my lips.

"I will. Thank you for being so understanding. You're so wonderful, Jasper. I love you so much." I kissed him with so much love and trust that I swore I thought his heart beat. I smiled into the kiss and pulled back.

"I love you, too, Isabella. And I want you to be happy, and if seeing Jake makes you happy, then I will let you see him. I just want you to be happy. One condition though..." He looked into my eyes, and I nodded for him to continue. "You have to spend more time with me then you do with him," He smirked.

"Well, of course. I love spending time with you. If I could, I'd never leave your side. Ever." I smiled truly at him and he returned the smile.

"Good, because I love spending time with you, too," He kissed my lips again.

"I love you, Isabella," He said seriously.

"I love you, too, Jasper," I said as I looked deep into his eyes.

We stayed that way for a while, lying on our sides, staring into the depths of each others eyes.

Eventually, I yawned and before I could say anything, I was being lifted and put under the covers. Jasper was right next to me smiling at me, and I scooted closer to him, hugging him closely to me and he wrapped his arms around me.

We both sighed in unison, being content in the others arms.

I was beginning to get very tired and soon I feel asleep, and when I woke up, Jasper was still there, next to me, and he had his eyes closed.

If I didn't know that vampires couldn't sleep, I'd think he was asleep.

"You're so handsome when you rest, you know." I said quietly, staring at him in awe.

He opened one eye to look at me. "You think so, darlin'?" He winked.

"Yeah, I do," I smiled wildly at him and bit my lip.

"Well, thank ya', sug." He smiled excitedly.

"Ah, look at what time it is! School starts in half an hour!" I said while getting ready quickly and tripping on just about everything in my room.

"Isabella, it's spring break, school out this week, remember?" He said while chuckling.

"Seriously?" I went to check my calendar above my nightstand. Sure enough, it was spring break.

Awesome, now I can spend all day with Jasper! I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about, baby?" He asked as he put his arms around me from behind.

"Oh just that the parents still have work today, and I now have no plans," I smirked seductively at him.

"Oh, and what are you thinking about doin', darlin'?" He purred quietly into my ear. I shivered in response and my panties got wet.

Jasper groaned, and turned me around to face him.

"I can smell your arousal, Isabella," He said as he nibbled lightly on my ear.

I tried to stifle a moan, but it escaped anyway.

"Jas…per," I hissed as he cupped my breast through my shirt.

He laid me on my bed gently and continued what he was doing.

I was so wet by this point I couldn't think clearly at all. I wanted him. Now.

He was hovering right above me and I was rolling my hips towards his trying to create friction.

"Jasperrr… I need you," I moaned.

"Isabella, darlin', are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into this." He looked deep into my eyes.

I rolled us over gently so I was on top and kissed him forcefully.

Jasper's moans were in harmony with mine, I was growing impatient, and needed Jasper, right now.

I started taking off his shirt and he leaned forward so I could lift it over his head.

He did the same and his eyes turned pitch black.

"You're so beautiful," He purred in my ear, as he rolled us over again, him ending up on top again.

I shivered and bit my lip. His hands started roaming over my bra-clad breasts and my hands flew to his golden honey locks as I arched my back to him.

He removed my bra, and I bit my lip trying to stifle a moan as his lips connected to my now uncovered breast.

He kept licking and sucking my breasts, nipping occasionally until he figured I had had enough of that delicious torture.

Next, he moved on to my naval, playing with it.

He was soon moving down south and I was getting very antsy, wanting this more than ever now.

He was nipping at my inner thighs, driving me crazy.

"Need…you…NOW!" I panted out, and he stopped and looked up into my eyes.

I nodded, telling him to proceed. He ripped my panties right off and his boxers were off, too.

He kissed me softly and told me he loved me, and I returned both.

He aligned himself with me and slowly pushed into my center.

I gasped and held my breath as he pushed in as far as my body would allow without breaking the hymen, yet.

I exhaled and he leaned down to kiss me again.

"This is gonna hurt a bit, baby," he said sadly.

"I know, I'm ready." I smiled reassuringly at him.

I took in another breath and held it as he broke the barrier, and then he stilled, waiting for me to adjust to him.

I inhaled and exhaled a few times and the pain eased and I started to move my hips into his, letting him know I was all right.

He started moving slowly, painfully slow, and I was having none of that.

"MORE!" I yelled.

He started going faster and harder and I was in ecstasy. He slid in and out of me, filling me perfectly.

We were both grunting and moaning, and I was so close to my release and he could tell. He flipped me over so I was laying on my stomach and he was pounding into from behind.

"Gahhh, feeelss sooo gooood, Jassperr," I said even closer to release.

He held me up with one arm and moved one hand down to my sensitive spot and he was rubbing it circles so fast I exploded right there.

"JASPER!" I screamed.

"ISABELLA!" He roared filling me with his cold seed.

I laid down on my side, and he cuddled behind me. I turned around after a second, and brought my lips to his.

"That was amazing. I love you." I said honestly.

"I love you, too, Isabella." He smiled.

A few minutes later, the phone rang and I got up to answer it. It was Jake.

"Hey, dog," I said, and I broke out in laughter.

"Bells, that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

I was still laughing and it took me a few seconds to stop.

"Shut up, you're just jealous because you can't call me that. What's up?" I replied, breathing heavily. I looked back at Jasper and he just shook his head and chuckled.

"Nothin', what about you?" He said.

"Just with Jasper," I replied. "He's already better than Edward, Jakey, he said I can still hang out with you. Under one condition that is," I giggled.

"REALLY? Tell him I said thanks! And what condition?" He sounded thankful.

"He can hear you, Jake. Vampire, remember?" I laughed. "And I can hang out with you, as long as I hang out with him more, which isn't a big deal." I smiled.

"That's great. You know, I would love to meet him." He said back. I gasped. A werewolf wanting to meet a vampire.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I totally am sure." He told me.

I looked to Jasper, wondering what he would think. He looked deep on thought, and when he noticed I was looking at him, he stopped his thought process and nodded his head at me.

"Yeah, I guess meeting your best friend wouldn't be such a bad idea, sug'." He smiled.

"When are you two free?" Jake asked.

"Whenever, it's spring break, remember?" I told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Cool, I'll be over in a bit. See you soon," He replied.

"Sure, sure. See you soon, Jake." I mocked him.

I was jumpy and hyper.

Jasper sent me some calm and asked, "Happy much there, darlin'?"

"Heck yeah! I hope you like him, and I hope he likes you. Edward and Jake hated each other." I said back, while putting my phone down and going to sit on his lap.

"Why?" Jasper asked me.

"Both thought the other was too 'dangerous' for me." I emphasized 'dangerous' with air quotes.

"Really?" And I just nodded to him.

I got up off Jasper's lap, and rummaged through my closet pulling out a Lady Gaga T-shirt, and blue skinny jeans. I was bouncing up and down, happy that Jake and Jasper were most likely to get along.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, be right back," I said walking to my door, grabbing my toiletries on the way out and took my shower.

It took only 10 minutes to shower, put my clothes on and blow dry my hair, and I was back in my room 10 minutes before Jake rang the doorbell.

I ran downstairs, stumbling, and practically tripping the whole way down, but I made it down the stairs in one piece, and I heard Jasper laughing at me.

"Hey, shut up. I'm not nearly as grateful as you," I said still running to the door.

I made it to the door, throwing it open. "JAKE!" I screamed as I was picked up and twirled around.

"Hi, Bella, happy to see me much?" he laughed.

"Of course!" I replied.

And so our day began.

**Alright guys, that's the end of this chapter. It's short and I'm sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed it! I promise I will update more. 3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Delilah**


End file.
